fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenz (Three Houses)
|gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =June 13 |fod_birth =13th of the Garland Moon Imperial Year 1161 |relatives = Gloucester (ancestor) |nationality = Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |image = |jap_name = |jap_voiceby = Hiroshi Watanabe |voiceby = Ben Diskin |class = Noble }} :For the Archanea Series character, see here. Lorenz is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Lorenz is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Leicester Alliance and is a member of the Golden Deer. He possesses a minor Crest of Gloucester. He is 18 at the start of the game. Profile Early life Lorenz is the eldest son and heir to the County of Gloucester. He enrolled in the Royal Academy of Sorcery at Fhirdiad in 1178, but was forced to leave Faerghus and return home when rebellion erupted in the Kingdom's west. Academy phase Lorenz enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Golden Deer. His snobby demeanor belies his serious nature, as he fully understands his responsibility as nobility. It seems he has been approaching girls at the monastery, to little success. War phase In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |55% |40% |40% |45% |40% |25% |30% |40% |35% |} Maximum Stats |99 |58 |57 |62 |57 |48 |55 |56 |46 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Ragnarok |Ward |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Agnea's Arrow | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given his skill levels, Lorenz will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin) and the Monk class family (Monk, Mage, Dark Mage, Warlock, Dark Bishop, Dark Knight). Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Claude * Raphael * Ignatz * Lysithea * Marianne * Hilda * Leonie * Ferdinand * Dorothea * Sylvain * Mercedes * Manuela Quotes :Lorenz (Three Houses)/Quotes Possible Endings Lorenz - Noble of the Red Rose : Soon after the war, Lorenz assumed leadership over House Gloucester and helped govern Fódlan as a representative of the old Alliance lords. His political talent yielded revolutionary policy changes, many of which were of particular benefit to the commonfolk. Lorenz and Marianne : As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all of Fodlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Marianne. Prior to the wedding she received extensive tutelage from her adoptive father, Margrave Edmund, so that by the time they were wed she was fully prepared to govern. The pair was particularly successful in providing new innovations in dairy farming, and came to be known as the mother and father of horses and cattle in the region. It is said that Lorenz was rather vexed by the title. Etymology Lorenz is an originally German name derived from the Roman surname, Laurentius, which mean "from Laurentum". Trivia * Lorenz shares his English voice actor, Ben Diskin, with Caspar, as well as Fates' Jakob, Saizo, and Hayato. * After the time skip, Lorenz has a unique battle model as a Paladin. Gallery Lorenz SRank.png|CG artwork of Lorenz at S Support Lorenz Portrait 5 Years.png|Lorenz Post time skip Portrait. Lorenz 5 Years.jpg|Lorenz after the time skip. Fe16 Cavalier (Lorenz).png|Lorenz as a cavalier Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters